Fragments of Our Love
by Just.Two.Weaboos
Summary: What would happen with Misaki and Usagi-san's relationship if Takahiro got a divorce with his wife? Will Usagi-san take this as another chance to fall in love with Takahiro again? And if he does, what would happen to Misaki? Lots of drama and affairs will occure in their once known peaceful life.


Disclaimer: I wrote this fan fiction based on the anime/manga Junjou Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura. Sadly, I do not own this series. If you don't like BL, Boys Love, Boy X Boy then I suggest that you don't read this. Any comments, likes, and reviews will be very appreciated. Enjoy!

My Comments:

Hello, I'm back with another fanfiction! My head keeps on overflowing with new ideas so I just have to write before they float away! It might help you understand this easier if you read my other fanfiction : "My Precious Rabbit." But if not, the summary of that fanfiction was:

(SPOILER ALERT KEEP SCROLLING DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER)

Misaki got kidnapped and Usagi-san rescues him.

(END OF SPOILER)

Also, Misaki's ringtone was Sekai Ichi Opening One. Meiko is my original character (OC) and her personality is basically my personality. I am in love with Mikael Hyakuya from Seraph of the End, I can't help it! *Squeals* And, her apartment is my dream apartment one day! Well I hope you enjoy! Please note any improvements I should have, thanks!

 **Takahashi Misaki's POV:**

 _Ding Ding Ding!_

"Come on Misaki, it's lunch time." Sumi-senpai said prodding me to get up from my seat in the lecture hall.

"Hai Hai…" I mumbled sitting up. The summer breeze was making me weary, and Usagi didn't make it any better by giving me a hard time in the morning.

*FLASHBACK*

"Usagi-san! Like I said! I'm very thankful you saved me from those gang members and I know that I'm clumsy enough to get in trouble walking to school by myself, but you babying me for the rest of my life isn't going to help either!" I yelled as Usagi insisted on driving me to school.

"Fine… But I'll be following you in my car while you walk." He said removing his hands from my chest and ending our hug.

"THAT MAKES NO DIFFRENCE!" I grunted. I looked at the clock, "5 more minutes?!"

"Guess I WILL drive you to school." Usagi-san smirked. I sighed, giving into our argument. When it comes to Usagi-san and pestering me, he always wins.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Senpai and I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"So Misaki… Are you going to come with me and my friends to America for summer vacation?" Sumi asked clearly knowing that Usagi won't let me go anywhere alone anymore.

"Like I said-" A familiar looking girl with raven hair bumped into me as we both tumbled to the ground.

"A-Ah… Gomen Gomen…" She nervously mumbled as she got up quickly picking up her manga. She looked up at Sumi and gasped, "Onii-sama!"

"H-Huh?" I asked. "EHHH?! You're that girl who came with Usagi-san and Aikawa-san to save me the other day!" I yelled pointing.

"You know each other?" Sumi-senpai asked.

"H-Hai Onii-sama! I was going to meet up with a friend the other day, when asked a favor of me to hack into systems to look for Takahashi-kun." She smiled at me and waved. "Glad to see you're doing well Takahashi-kun." That's odd, if this really is the girl that helped save me she should be fangirling and asking me if anything happened between Usagi and I.

Sumi-senpai started walking towards the restroom and turned his head around, "Oh, and Meiko-chan is my little sister, she doesn't live with us since she says she doesn't get enough of her personal space."

"Heheh…" Sumi-san said as she rubbed her head laughing anxiously.

I focused my attention to her and asked, "So you're a freshman here?"

"Hai…" She said quietly, as she watched Sumi-senpai completely disappear into the men's restroom. Her eyes glittered as she turned to me with a creepy looking face. "So… How's things going with you and Usami-sensei? Did you do anything dirty?" She blushed and held her hands to her face. "O-Or did you share a quiet night together in each other's arms to keep warmth?" Yep, this was the real her alright. She really does remind me of Aikawa-san, one Aikawa is enough! Now there's two?

"Ahaha…" I anxiously laughed hiding my annoyance. "You really do have two different personalities…"

"I get that a lot from people. I act different in front of Onii-sama." She said trying to hide her blush in her light pink sweater. My eye twitched in thought. Is… This… Girl… INTO HER OWN BROTHER?!

"Ahaha… Why is that so?" I asked.

"Well… I'll tell you Takahashi-kun, if you text me a picture of you and Usami-sensei hugging." She giggled and slightly drooled. Yep, this girl was definitely weird.

"EHH? Fine… This is a special exception since I'm thankful for your help the other day." I sighed.

"Yippe!" She practically jumped in joy. "The reason why I act different in front of Onii-sama…" She pushed up her invisible glasses. "Is to get on his good side so he'll tell me stories of himself and Usami-sensei." She said giggling like a maniac. I guess she wasn't into her brother, it's pretty much figured out that otakus like her aren't into real people.

"Is that so?" I sighed.

"So, so! When are you going to send the photo?" She nudged.

"When I get home." I grunted moving out of her way so she'd stop nudging me.

"Sorry for the wait!" Sumi-senpai waved as he ran up behind us. "Let's go to eat."

Sumi-san laughed and waved at us. "I'll be heading off! I'm going to the library to do some reading." She said eyeing her manga. Sumi-senpai waved at her as she ran away. From the corner of my eye, I could catch a glimpse of title of the book.

"Junjou Romantica…" I mumbled. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Isn't that the story Usagi-san wrote?!" I screamed in my head.

"Misaki what's wrong? Lunch break is going to end if you're going to stand there the whole day." Sumi-senpai sighed.

"A-ah! Coming!" I said as I caught up to him.

"Keiichi! Misaki!" A group of voices yelled from behind us. It was Sumi-senpai's friends.

"Are you coming to America with us Misaki?" A jet black haired guy wearing a dark blue sweater and white jeans asked. Ah… I remember this guy's name, he is Akatsuki Daisuke-san.

"You know going to America is realllly expensive! You should be lucky Keiichi is inviting you!" Kuran Aido-san commented. He has light blond hair and is wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants commented.

"But then, you live with Usami-sensei, so he probably would've taken you already right Misaki?" A guy with dark silver hair wearing a brown jacket and black pants added in. What's his name again? Oh yea! It's Kiryu Yuuki-san.

"Ah… Akatsuki-san, Kuran-san, Kiryu-san! It's none of the sort I've never gone to America yet. And I'm thinking about it."

"What a boring guyyy…" Kuran-san sighed annoyed. "This guy irrates me," I thought trying to hide my angry veins.

"Don't bother him." Sumi-senpai said. "Usami-sensei really is protective when it comes to him, so he might have difficulties if he tags along with us."

"Jounetsu tte iu ni wa, michisuu sugiru! Hanshateki hakiau you na, tsuyoi jiryoku!" My phone ringed.

"Risei-!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered the call?

"Moshi Moshi? This is Takahashi Misaki speaking, who is this?" I asked.

"SO FORMAL!" I heard Akatsuki laugh behind me with the rest of the guys. I rolled my eyes and waited for an answer.

"Misaki… Your brother, Takahiro… He's in trouble." Usagi-san voice was shaky, this means Onii-chan might really is in big trouble! I got to get home right away, what if he's hurt?

"I'm coming home right away!" I yelled as I ended the call. "I got urgent business, I'm going home!" I waved at them as I ran out of the university gates, past the "Forever Foods" and straight towards Usagi-san's condo. "Oh Kami-sama, please let Onii-chan be safe." I kept repeating as I ran as fast as I can, as fast as my lungs can manage, as much as my legs and spread. I panted, praying for Onii-chan's safety with every second. I finally reached the huge condo and grabbed the keys in my bag, unlocking the door with a shaking hand. "Let him be ok." For a second I thought I saw an angel of Onii-chan flying, but it was just Usagi-san worrying over my large amounts of air I've inhaled and exhaled.

"Sorry for making you run all this way. I could've come to pick you up, but…" He anxiously glanced over at Onii-chan in a little corner of the room, hugging his legs to his chest, his face in his knees.

"Onii-chan…" I dropped my bag and rushed over to him. "Onii-chan! What's wrong?" No response. "Onii-chan?!" Is he paralyzed? Did he lose his ability to speak? Even when our parents died, he put on a smile, why is he so depressed now? What in the world could've made him this way?! "Usagi-san! What in the world…" Usagi-san just shook his head and beckoned me to go upstairs so we could talk. He practically dragged me up the stairs, since my whole body was glued to Onii-chan.

"Look Misaki…" He sighed a frustrated sigh. I haven't seen him this mad since I got kidnapped… "Takahiro… And his good for nothing wife…" I gasped. No… It can't be… My eyes already started tearing up. "Got a divorce." My heart cracked in two. Onii-chan? Divorce? No way… He was so happy when he got married… He broke Usagi-san's heart just to marry that women. And now… My tears continuously shed. I probably soaked my sleeves while I was trying to wipe my red sore eyes. I probably cried so much my tears created a puddle of tears on the wooden floor.

"Onii-chan… Curse that women… Curse her…" I continuously mumbled.

"Misaki… I'm just as sad as you are, but… During these times, we have to be the ones cheering him up. You being depressed for him isn't going to make him better. We have to surround him with happiness so that he can try and get over it." Usagi-san was clearly trying too hard to hide his sadness, his smile was really forced, and you can tell he was angry with the clenches of his fist, they looked as if they were to explode.

"Usagi-san…" My legs shook so much as I stood up. "Usagi-san…" I walked towards him about to wrap my arms around him as Onii-chan ran upstairs with tears in his eyes and threw himself on Usagi-san. "W-wha…" Why's Onii-chan hugging Usagi-san? Does he like him now? Is he trying to take Usagi-san from me? Evil thoughts formed in my head. Cruel, selfish thoughts, towards my own brother who's suffering the most pain.

"Takahiro…" Usagi-san hugged Onii-chan back, burying Onii-chan's face in his chest to give him comfort. I just stood there, no tears, no sound, no movement. Was I supposed to say something? Why was I quiet? Was it because of the realization of how selfish I was, how deep my jealousy was? I had only had the thoughts of pure hatred to my beloved older brother who saved me from the depths of the dark abyss when our parents died... All these feelings… I hiccuped as more tears and snot ran down my face. I'm done, I just can't take it anymore, I can't face Usagi-san with such dark feelings anymore! He doesn't deserve such a selfish guy like me! I ran down the stairs, through the living room, out the door, down the streets, past "Forever Foods," and past the university. As far as my legs can take me to, to the last person I can rely on, the last person… Tears flied out of my eyes with every second, leaving a trail to show the world where I was headed. I stopped in front of a Japanese styled house. I pressed the door bell, hoping he was home. Yes, HE, my only friend at school.

"Huh?" The front door creaked open. "Who's there- Misaki? Are you ok? You look terrible!"

"S-Sumi-senpai…" I sobbed. "Wh-What do I do now? I don't know anymore!" I rubbed my hands through my puffy, red eyes countless numbers of times. "Usagi-san…"

"Misaki, please come in." Sumi-senpai opened the door more gesturing me to come in. I walked in, bumping into countless walls, unaware of where I was headed. "This way Misaki…" Sumi-senpai pulled my arm into a bright room filled with small bookshelves and sliding doors. "Have a seat and calm down. I'll go prepare some tea."

"T-thanks…" I hiccupped. I have nowhere to call home anymore…

"Sorry for the wait." Sumi-senpai entered the room holding a small brown circular tray with traditional Japanese teacups filled with green leaf tea and a box of tissues. "Here you go." He handed me the box of tissues and my cup of tea.

"Sorry for intruding…" I whispered. I took a tissue and blew my nose, crumbling it into a ball and put it aside. I took a sip of my tea. Ahh… It helped sooth my sore throat from crying and running all day. "Sumi-senpai… Thanks…"

"Heh… No problem." Sumi-senpai replied scratching his head and sitting down across from me at the short brown table. "Sorry to be nosy and all, but what's going on?" He asked.

"Naw… You have the right to know… I suddenly barged into your house after all…" I blew my nose again and sat up straighter hearing my back crack.

"Does it have something to do with you coming home early this afternoon?" His eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Something like that…" I explained to Sumi-senpai all that happened and he sighed.

"When things like this happen with your love life. You have a few options." I looked at him in confusion. "One, which is probably the easiest, is to ask a love expert to help give you some advice."

"But I don't know anyone with such powers." I sighed.

"Oh yes you do! Meiko-chan! She knows all there is about romance!" Sumi smiled. He looked really proud of his little perverted sister. Guess he doesn't know the true side of her though.

"So… Should I or something?" I asked. "I don't have her number either..."

"Give it a shot." He replied. He pulled his cell phone and handed it to me. I flipped it open and started texting Sumi-san.

 _"It's me, Takahashi-kun, I'm borrowing Sumi-senpai's phone to ask you something. Can I come talk to you about a conflict between Usagi-san and I please? Sumi-senpai said you're good about these things."_ I clicked send. Two seconds later, a reply.

 _"Sure, sure Takahashi-kun. Anything for Onii-sama."_ Several spaces after. _"Oh yea, but you know I'm not doing this for free right? I want a picture of you and Usami-sensei kissing this time. OH! And you forgot to text me that picture from our agreement this afternoon. Also delete this text!"_ Several angry veins appeared on my forehead.

"This girl…" I sighed. _"Hai Hai… Whatever… I'm coming with Sumi-senpai so clean your room if you have to."_

 _"Haiii!"_ Came a reply. I deleted all the send messages and returned Sumi-senpai's phone.

"Sumi-senpai! She said it's okay if we come now." I stood up. I really hope I resolve this problem with myself. I hate the idea of having something against Onii-chan.

"Ok let's go." Sumi-senpai replied. We walked outside the house, through several streets, and finally arrived at a huge apartment complex. Oh yea… Usagi-san hasn't even texted me yet. Normally he'll spam me with calls and texts… It's been about an hour now… Maybe he really doesn't care about me anymore now that he's got his first love back. Besides, I was just a substitute… Wasn't I? He fell in love with me right after Onii-chan got engaged. That's right… I was never placed number one in his heart…

 **Sumi Meiko's POV:**

"I wish they'd text a little more sooner so I can get my room together." I mumbled. I grabbed piles of empty chip bags, pocky boxes, and failed drawings and threw them in a huge green trash bag. I dusted the shelves and arranged my fallen pillows back onto my sofa. I cleared out my kitchen full of random snacks and stuffed them into cabinets. "Ok I think that's good enough. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing my favorite pajamas, my Junjou Romantica ones, which is my favorite BL series. "Heh, heh, I have to go change." I walked in my room. I always kept my room neat so that I won't have to bother moving all my stuff around. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a Mikael t-shirt. "Yosh!" I grabbed my phone and took a last glance of my room. My bed was in a corner, with bookshelves of anime figurines on top. A whole side of a wall were just many bookshelves of BL manga, and on another side of the wall was all my technology stuff. I got my hacking computer, my computer for games, my tablet for anime, and 2 smart phones. 1 for texting and calling, 1 for just games and editing. "It sure is great to be born in a rich family." I laughed evilly. My closet was next to the door, which had stacked clothes in the drawers and at the top were all my dresses hung on hangers. I closed my door and locked it with a key, slipping the key into the back of my phone case. "Let's see, now all I got to do is clean the bath-" The doorbell rang. "Oh well..." I whispered and coughing into a louder voice. "Coming!"

 **Takahashi Misaki's POV:**

"Misaki?" A deep voice broke into my thoughts. It was Sumi-senpai's. "We're here, what are you spacing out for?" He asked.

"Gomen Gomen, it's nothing." I responded. We walked towards the stairs outside and climbed them until the second floor. We walked right a few times, and arrived at the room number 515. "Is this where Sumi-san lives?" I asked.

"Yep… Pretty decorative isn't she?" He grinned. I nodded and took another glance at the door. Pink hearts, floral patterns, anime character cut outs, and cute girly stuff decorated the door. Sumi-senpai pressed the doorbell, and soon the door slowly creaked opened.

"Ahh... Onii-sama! Takahashi-kun! Please come in." She opened the door for us to enter the small, yet not small, average apartment room. I glanced around. There was posters of this blonde anime guy everywhere, bookshelves of manga (It looks like she hid her BL ones), figurines stacked in glass cabinets, plushies and colorful pillows were on the large pink sofa in the middle of the room in front of the flat screen TV. The kitchen was the average size for two person to cook in. It was a creamy yellow whitish, very warm and fluffy. Marble counters lined the kitchen, and at one end of the marble counters were a magnet surfaced refrigerator. It was decorated with photographs of her friends and pictures of Sumi-senpai, as well as notes and postcards from all around the world. There was a glass table with 4 white cushioned vanilla colored chairs next to the marble counters, seems that's where a family would eat dinner together. There was a short hallway, and at the end of it was a door, this must've been her room. This was a very clean and cute little apartment for a single teen. I would love to live in an apartment like this in fact. "Please take a seat!" She gestured to the glass table. Sumi-senpai sat in the cushion chair across from me. "I'll go get you guys something to drink!" She skipped to the kitchen excitedly. Seems like she doesn't get guests often.

"Very cute apartment she has huh? She really has the eye when it comes to decorating things." Sumi-senpai chuckled. I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for the wait!" She handed Sumi-senpai and I a cup of milk tea. I sniffed the cup enjoying the smell.

"Ah… I haven't tried this stuff in a long time." I took a sip. How soothing on the throat. Sumi-senpai just smiled as Sumi-san sat next to him.

"So… What's going on between you and Usami-sensei, Takahashi-kun?"

 _"RING RING RING!_ " It was Sumi-senpai's phone.

"Ah… Sorry Meiko-chan, Sorry Misaki, Yuuki is proboly going to bug me until I do whatever he says on the call. See you later! Make sure to have a good sleep Meiko-chan!" He waved and headed out. Meiko and I waved and smiled as he left. It was a long moment of a awkward silence until someone broke it.

"By the wayyyy. It's getting like, realllyyyy annoying how I have to keep calling you by your last name. So from now on, I'll call you Misaki-kohai-kun. And you can call me Meiko-senpai. Well this differs when Onii-sama is around. When he is, call me Meiko-chan, and I'll just call you Misaki-kun. How's that?" She smirked in a way, similar to Usagi-san when we're making love.

"Wh-" I took in a deep breathe. I'm not here for arguments today. "Fine, Meiko-SENPAI." I could hear her snort in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"So… Like I was saying Misaki-kohai-kun. What's wrong between you and Usami-sensei?" I explained to her about Onii-chan's sudden divorce and the conflicts that occurred.

"How am I supposed to get rid of these cruel, selfish feelings? Is there a way to stop this? My chest has been hurting the whole day, does it have to do anything with this either?" I asked question after question, until I realized she was probably waiting for the questions to end so she can begin answering them. I shut my mouth in the middle of another question.

"Oh dear Misaki-kohai-kun. You still have lots to learn about love don't you?" And what do you know about it when you're attracted to an anime character? I questioned her in my head. She cleared her throat. "All these thoughts, all these pains, all of them, you really don't know why it's happening?" She asked. I shook my head no. "It's because of your deep feelings for Usami-sensei! Bakaaaaa!" I blinked a few times. She's not wrong, no, no, she's definitely not wrong. She's actually 100% right. So right it makes my pride chip away. "You're quiet because you know I'm right, aren't you?" Her eyebrow lifted. "Bullseye!"

I sighed, "There's no questioning that you're right, Meiko-senpai."

"But you see, when these things happen, you need time to clear up your thoughts and feelings. To prepare what you'll say to him. And besides, you don't even have a place to stay and do that, do you?" I shook my head no. "Tomorrow is the last day of school until summer break isn't it? This is the perfect time to go to America with Onii-sama. You know, I'm coming too! I can always lend you some advice when you need it." She's right… I nodded in full agreement.

"You're right. I'll go home tonight and pack. I'll meet you guys after school tomorrow! Thanks a lot Meiko-senpai!" I grinned from ear to ear. "For some otaku who's obsessed with an anime guy, you really are lots of help." I joked.

"Well, that ANIME GUY is very sexy, there IS NO NEED for real guys." She laughed. "Oh, and you know, my advice isn't free." She reminded. "When you have the chance, remember text me those photos!"

"Hai, Hai, Baka-Senpai." I moved away before she could playfully slap me in the head. I waved to her as I strolled home. At least I chose the right thing to do today! I'm really glad I decided to visit Sumi-senpai and Meiko-senpai! Really, really glad!


End file.
